Hiccup's Unexpected love life with dragons
by Dimondeye
Summary: Hiccup Camps a lot but nobody cares becouse it gets him out of the way. however nobody knows he isn't alone. AU starts at the beginning of the first movie. warnings: lemons, Hiccup x Dragons, maltiple pantheons. on Hiatis untill movie 3
1. Chapter 1

Just some notes to the readers: this is my first fanfic so please be nice. also if anyone wants to become a beta reader for me i'd apreciate it. I'm going to have some spelling and grammer errors feel free to point them out to me. with that enjoy!

Hiccup didn't shoot down toothless. he didn't lose his leg to the leg to red death. in fact he wasn't even in Berk when it was attacked. Hiccup was camping a full day away from Berk. he did this as aften as he could just to get away from his father and chief of the vilage Stoik the vast.

During one of his outings Hiccup had started to learn about the dragons from observing them. over time he managed to get many of them to let him touch them and even learnd to ride them, something his father would most definatly not believe. not that Stoik ever heard anything Hiccup had to say.

It was early morning and Hiccup could hear Berk getting attacked agen, but he didn't care about berk to much anymore. sure he still loved his father but nobody seemed to notice wether he was there or not unless he was "in the way".  
Right now he was enjoying snugling with a groop of speed stingers. The lead a female he called slipstreem, was laying on his chest sleeping quietly. it is her faverite spot to lay down and nap. Hiccup didn't mind, she was the closest thing he had ever gotten to having a girlfriend. Hiccups next project for himself was to find out how dragons found a mate. Hiccup noticed a Deadly Nadder had been getting close to him the past couple days. he called her stormfly. he felt that it suted her. However out of all the dragons he had learnd about, it was the Night Fury that seemed to watch over the rest that he was the closest to. toothless was highly intelegent and was as far as he could tell the only one of it's kind there, kinda like himself in Berk. Hiccup didn't know wether Toothless was male or female, but the jet black dragon would almost always sleep under Hiccup when he was camping.  
When the sun came up the young viking started his trek back to berk to see what the damage was. when he got there he saw many houses had gotten destroid but the village was no worse than any other time this had happend. two unfortanate iduviduals had fell victum to a monstrus nightmare and were set to be sent off later that day. his dad had gotten burned but nothing more. Astrid and Ruff were unharmed and gosipping about how a gronkle had chaced Snotlout the intime time. Snotlout was wrestling with Ruff Nut and Fishlegs.

Hiccup rolled his eyes at the groops and started getting ready to head out to his camping spot agen. his coming to Berk had two objetives. the first was to pay his respect to any fallen Vikings and/or dragons, and the second was to free the dragons that were capterd. becouse of his efforts Stoik had started posting a gard at the pens. not that it did any good hiccup had found a poisonus funges that work well as a trainkwilizer and even made a blowgun that could hit his target from almost 50 feet away and he had become a very good shot with it. that was the thing that make Hiccup so diffrent from other vikings, he was an inventor and the rest were fighters or farmers.  
That night after the funeral Hiccup snuck out of his house and made his way twards the pens. When Hiccup got there he saw that Stoick had upped the nuber of guards to two Hiccup just rolled his eyes and taged them both with sleep darts. and entered the pens and releesed the dragons. as he made his way out of town he stoped by the washing pond and stoped dead there in the pond was Astrid and Tuffnut naked and only ankle deep in the water. he was a little emberest as his not so small little viking stood up. he quickly left before he was noticed and started making his way back to his camp site.

Stormfly was whaiting for the Hiccup a ways out of sight. When she saw him walking a little weard at first she was concerned, but apon noticing the tent in his pants she was releeved and interested. She didn't relize the young boy was so well endowed. after a short debate she dicided to ask the watcher what he thot about her mating with the human. as he got on her back she perred a little at the feeling and took flight.  
Back at Hiccups camp he noticed stormfly acting a little weird but was to tired to figure out why. and so he whent to sleep.

Toothless was a bit shocked to see the Deadly Natter the human called Stormfly aproch him. when she was close enouph to speek to him, she asked him the most shoking question he had ever heard. mate with a human? why would she whant to do such a thing? he thought to himself, but ansord her question "I don't know if he'd understand our mate rituals. from what I understand vikings mate much like the wolves from the larg lands they only pick one mate and stay with them for life. However if you can get him to understand our way of life, I see no reason why you couldn't Breed with him. A word of advice if you choose to take this path. I do not beleve any human has ever been able to see one of us as anything romantic, so don't get your hopes to high." Stormfly nodded her head in understanding.

as stormfly made her way back over to Hiccup she noticed Slipstreem looking at her with a happy movement in her tail.  
Slipstreem asked "did you feel how big he is on your flight here?"

Stormfly answord "Oh gods yes. in fact I just got done talking with the watcher about it." her own tail showing happyness.

Slipstreem tilted her head "and?"

"And if I can get him to understand how we do things, then I can mate with him." Stormfly paused as she relised that Slipstreem was in the same boat she was and amended "We can do it together if you whant to."  
Slipstreem thot on this for a minute before she nodded in agreement. then got up and asked "so witch one of us is going to start?"

Stormfly thot for a second and then said "I want to be first but you are closer to him than I am so you will go first. the watcher told me that humans only take one mate in his Vilage so were going to have to get past that hertle."  
Slipstreem ponderd this for a short time before speeking slowly "I think I have a way to see if he will even consider us."

Stormfly tilted her head in cureosity.

Slipstreem continud "If we go with him in the morning to were he baths then try and get him to mount one of us, we will know if he is willing to give it a shot at least. and if he dose then the one he didn't mount can present herself to the other and see how he takes that."

Stormfly nodded slowly she didn't like the thought of tasting anuther girl but was willing to do it, if it lead to her getting mated by the human.  
The two went to sleep next to Hiccup. Slipstreem on his stumic like normal and stormfly with her body next to him.

The next morning Hiccup went to the small pond were he cleened himself. he noticed the both Stormfly and Slipstreem fallowed him this morning and he didn't give it much thought he still had his hardon from the night befor he hoped the cool water would help with it. when he was about waist deem he started scubbing himself. that when he noticed Slipstream had come in with him and was eyeing his crotch.

Hiccup wasn't sure what she was doing but backed up far enuff to let her have a better look so she knew it was attached to him and not food. at this she nuzled the meat rod gently before turning around and puting her tail strait up in the air. To say that hiccup was shocked would have been an understatment. this however did nothing to stop him from understanding the action. he stammerd a little before he asked a little timmidly "are you sure you whant me to?" he trailed off as she backed up a little and bobbed her hirself a little.

Hiccup was happy and confused but was willing to give her what she wanted after all she was as good as a girlfriend in his eyes. and he closed the distance between them and stuck his dick in her cloaca. this was an odd expirance both becouse it was hes first time and the difrences between a human vagina and a dragons cloaca. it was dry but smooth at the intrance but quickly turnd into a smooth warm and slick feeling. after he hilted himself in her and started pumping his hips in a slow way, not wanting to hert her. he saw Stormfly walk over and sniff at were him and Sliptream were conected before licking his stumack. this left him confused. and then something Stormfly did something he never expected she raised her tail and lowner herself in front of Slipstream witch left him so shocked he came inside Slipstream.

Slipstream Purred at the feeling in her but did her part and started licking Stormflys' cloaca.

Stormfly was happy Hiccup was willing to mate with a dragon now she just had to get him to understand that dragons took maltiple mates and shaird intemecy with others. she was pitty surtain that Slipstream tasting her was helping with that point.

Hiccup had stopped humping his lover when he saw her licking Stormfly. He didn't understand why would she do that? do female dragons taist good or was this a part of a maiting ritual. Dispite having came inside Slipstream not even a second ago he was still hard.

after a minute or two of watching this Hiccup watched as the two dragons switched positions. with Stormfly bobbing herself in front of him. He wa still comfused but still aproched the larger dragon and found that it was better this time as the siliva from Slipstream had mostend her enuff for there to be no dicomfert when he enterd her. this time he lasted a lot longer but still didn't last long before coming inside the deadly nadder the same as he had with the speed stinger.  
after this he was egasated so he lay down up on the beach and took a nap Stormfly and Slipstream joining him.

after thoughts: I plan to expand this story if any readers have any thots or requests i'm all ears. have a rarndufull day!


	2. Chapter 2

Ansoring my reviews:

TheShardsOfDarkness2138: No problem go ahead and give her a name before the next chaptor.

Gest: I'm thinking about adding a nightfurry, wether that is toothless or not has yet to be disided.

InternalFire: I plan on putting this on Archive of our own wether it stays up here or not but thanks for the warning.

Story:

Hiccup sterred a half hour after his bath with the two dragons. He noticed Slipstream had rolled off him at some point but wasn't sure when. As he got up and got himself dresed the two dragons stated waking up.

Stormfly had a good nap and was a little drowsy at first but then she noteced Hiccup wasn't next to her anymore. This unerverd her at first as she had jumped up in worry and loked around. However Hiccup was only a little ways away so she relaxed. Then she noticed Slipstream was still on her back but clearly awake.

Slipstream was happly watching her faverite pellow and lover as he finished getting dressed when she heard Stormfly Jump up. She was going to see what had startled her rainbow mate but haddn't heard anything in the near aerya and, noticed that Stormfly wasn't running to attack anything so she let it go.

After an eventful morning Hiccup set about Altering his campsite. He whanted to move here permenently and had slowly been moving his things to this spot. He even had a chest that held all of his tools. Now he was drawing up a blueprint for his cabbin and now had come to the idea that making it so dragons of any size or shape could come and go as they pleased.

His blueprints had come out pritty good there was just one problem the door. It would eather be to big for him to move himself or to small for some of the bigger dragons he had seen. Then he had a thot. Two. he could put two doors on the front of his cabbin. One for the dragons and one for himself. As he thot on this he came to anuther idea. Makeing it like the stables from the arena back in berk but make it so it opened from both side and was dragon friendly.

Hiccup Spent the next week chopping down wood and getting it set up so he could have the first part of his home made. After he had a good base for his home using rope made from strips of trees to tie the logs together. He used mud to fill in the gaps. Then he had to make a trip to berk.

Stormfly was out hunting when Hiccup had to make his trip so he couldn't ask her for a ride back like normal so he asked anuther dragon that was just as willing to let him get a ride.

Glimmer was a little shocked the small human was asking her to give him a ride to berk and back. She had no problem doing so but was curios as to why. Then she rememberd Stormfly was getting food. She was happy she was at least his second choice. The only problum wus she normaly didn't fly during the day.

After Hiccup asked the Frightwing for a ride he rememberd she was nocturnal and apoligized. However when he said he would find some-one else Glimmer got up and niped his but which got his attantion real fast. The dragon was standing so he could hop on her back. He smiled and thenked her.

When dragon and rider landed in the safe spot Hiccup let glimmer know he wouldn't be back untill tonight or tommorow and she could sleep as she liked, promising to whait untill nightfall if it was tommarow.

Glimmer gave a nod before finding a good spot to curl up and sleep for the day.

Hiccup whent into town and got some nails and asked gobber how the pins were made. To his luck gobber had to fix one of the cages anyway so gobber had him "help for a change" by holding tools.

As it turnd out the cages were simple as they ran on a puly systum. After Gobber was done fixing the puly systums broken part they returned back to the vilage were traider yohan was selling things and telling his tall tails.

Hiccup had noticed some of the dragons that were normaly found in the oceon didn't like yohan. As such Hiccup maintaind a suspicios eye on the trader. After bying what he needed his father stoik had words for him.

After the chief was done once agen yelling at his son for being to weak. It was getting late as Sol was lowering her sun and Mani rose his moon. And so he left to meet up with glimmer.

Glimmer let out a satisfide yahn as she awok and looked up into the sky and saw Su'en rising into the sky and smiled at the full moon. She was pleased to see Hiccup come into the clearing at that moment but then noticed he was haning his head. That was never a good sine when Hiccup did it. At that point she had an idea but was hesetent to go through with it.

After getting back and ltting Hiccup unload his stuff, Glimmer whent over to Slipstream as it had become somthing of common knowledge that her and Stormfly were mated to the human.

Slipstream was sitting by the firepit Hiccup made when he first got here. She watched as Glimmer landed with Hiccup and, after a little while of hiccup getting things off her back coming over to talk. Apon reaching her Glimmer stated "Hiccup had a problem when he whent into thet vilage today."

Slipstream tilted her head and nerowed her eyes then asked "what kind of trouble?"

Glimmers reply came as "I don't know but he came into the safe spot looking rather sad. I would ask him but we don't understand eachother." then after a pause she added "I could give him the blessing of Tiamat..."

When Slipstream heard this her eye's widend "wouldn't that mean joining him as his mate!" She half yeld is surprise.

Glimmer lowerd her head and wisperd "yes".

This was fallowed by silence for almost 5 minutes before Slipstream asked "do you love him as I and Stormfly do?"

Glimmer's ansored with confedence and efection "Yes I do. May I join your rainbow sister of speed?"

Slipsream touched noses with Glimmer and said "I Slipstream, leader of the Speedstingers and first mate of the inventing one welcomes you as a rainbow canidate. May my king and the second welcome you."

Glimmer was glowing briter then she ever thot she had. She was on her way to get stormfly's approval.

After thoughts and notes:

Hope you like the new chapter.

I think I should give you a look at the list of dragons I have planed, am on the fence with, and will not be adding.

In and Have planed:

Deadly Natter = Stormfly

Speedstinger = Slipstream

Frightwing = Glimmer

Skrill = ?

Changewing

On the fence.

Fireworm

Razorwhip

Singetail

Stormcutter

Triplestrike

Denide Dragons:

Gronkle

Rumblehorne

Bonenapper

Swordsteeler

Terublr torror

Small Shadow (may do a titanwing if it's big enuff.)


	3. Chapter 3

Glimmer spent the next couple houres looking for stormfly. when she did find the deadly nadder she also found a standoff

between her and a new dragon to the area, a skrill. the skrill sounded like she was upset that Stormfly smelled of a

human. Stormfly sounded like she was half gloting and half angered.

the only reason glimmer wasn't asleep yet was becouse it was only an hour after sunrise and while tired she was trying

to find the second to her sought after mate.

"You have a lot of nerve insaulting me and my mate!" Snarled Stormfly.

"Oh... so not only do you smell of the soft skinned meat bag but you've mated with him." Snarked the Skrill in a tone

that clearly stated she thot herself supiereor to the dragon in front of her.

Stormfly was already in a bad mood from being woken up from getting shocked. Now she was mor then willing to bite this

stupid ecuese of a dragons wings off, and after thear "little chat" she had had enuff and lunged at the skrill.

Glimmer watched as the deadly nadder attacked the Skrill and dicidded the was enuff staying out of it. so just as the

two had ahold of eachother she breathed her perulizing spray on them, and began seperating the rather miffed dragons.

after getting the two far enuff away from eachother she began scolding them "Stormfly I don't know how this all started

and I don't overly care ether but atarting a fight with anuther dragon is agenst the rules and you know it." "And you."

she said with more venom in her voice then she ment to use at the skrill "are on our teretory and have no right to

insult anyones mate. even if you disaprove of them." she then curld up and said "the peralises will wear off by tonight.

we will talk about this like proper dragons then." leaving no room for argument she went to sleep.

Stromfly spent most of the day in the peralisis and for a time after Glimmer had gone to sleep she was still very upset.

However after she had cooled off she begrugingly admittid that regardless of what the dumb lightning dragon had said

attacking was the wrong action. and even after the peralizis had worn off a cupple hours earlier than she had expected

she staid as to not further digrace herself.

the Skrill had also lost its peralises sooner than intended and had come to a simuler understanding as she kept her

mouth shut and stayd near by.

When glimmer woke up she saw both dragons moveing around but otherwise were still pasifide. with a satifide yahn she she

stood up and cleard her throte. both stormfly and the new dragon came and sat in front of her knowing what they had to

do. and thus asked how they could make emends.

Glimmer was not a very dominating dragon but could stand her ground when she needed to and thus sighd as she ask a simpl

question. "Why?"

Stormfly gave a her ansore straight away "after she woke me up in a non to plesent way she started saying I stank of

human and that I needed to take a bath so I could atract a male worthy of someone as lowborn as myself. I would have let

it go probubly if she wasn't insalting Hiccup, albeit unknowingly."

At the mention of the young Vikings name the Skrill flinched but started telling her side "I was most definitly in the

wrong. I thot she had eaten one of them and didn't know it was her wearing her mates sent, and for that I must

apoligise..." she turnd her head to stormfly and continude "so i'm sorry. I let my imagination get away from me and then

when you said he was your mate, my jelosy got the better of me and I insulted you and your mate further."

This seemed to clear the air of any bad blood for the time being.

"Now I beleeve some introductions are in order. I'm Glimmer Rainbow canidate to hiccup and speaker of tiamat for the

clan." Glimmer stated nervesly.

Stormfly was stunned for a second befor introducing herself "I'm stormfly second mate to Hiccup and warriar of the clan"

The skrill was still a little stunned but maniged to slowly state "I'm shasha wanderer from the lightning clan"

Glimmer looked at stormfly expectantly.

"rainbow canidate to Hiccup?" stormfly asked with wide eyes."dose that meen the reason your out here is to get my

approval to join?"

Shashas' jaw was hanging wide open this intire time but now she almost looked sheepish as she asked "can I meet this

Hiccup? he sounds like a one of a kind." she finished with a shy look.

Glimmer looked strait at Stormfly and ansored her first "yes the first already gave her blessing and now I need yours

so, will you accept me as a rainbow mate?" then turned to Shasha "you may meet him if you fallow the rules as per the

clan agreement." she paused and then added "And respect him as you would any other dragon who is mated."

Stormfly hesistated and then nodded saying "yes Glimmer I Stormfly accept you into the rainbow and wish you will in the

mateing ritual let us become as one." she then turned to the Skrill and growled "if you harm the human it wount be just

me who will attack you. the inventing one has made a home with us and is just as much as part of the clan as any other

do I make myself clear."

the three dragons proceeded to fly to the clans clearing and saw hiccup sharpening a sword on a grind stone outside his

hut that wasn't finished yet but was coming along nicely.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hiccup saw Stormfly and Glimmer approaching with a skrill that he didn't know and decided to put the sword away so as not to antagonise the new dragon. Hiccups space was coming along nicely and only needed doors now but he needed more things from berk before he could finish them.

When Stormfly landed she called Slipstream over to confirm that Glimmer got her approval and then began discussing how to get hiccup in on letting Glimmer join in the rainbow.

As hiccup started getting ready to lay down for the night he was confused why glimmer was coming into the room with Slipstream and Stormfly but had a guess as to why she might be there.

Hiccup got undressed and laid down on the bed surprising the dragons and pleasing Glimmer with his willingness to accept her. As glimmer watched Slipstream position herself over her lovers shaft, she realised that both the speedstinger and the deadly nadder hadn't thought about how dry there holes might be and asked "wait aren't you going to get yourselves ready first?"

This got tilted heads from the other 2 as they asked "why?"

Glimmer raised an eyebrow and said "well he doesn't have natural fluid on his dick so I just thought it might be a little uncomfortable starting out if you don't get youselfs um moist first."

This resulted in the other two freezing in realization and then the speedstinger lifted her tail and said "then would you like to do the honors then."

Glimmer slinked her head under the smaller dragons tail and started licking making sure she got a taste of hiccup witch didn't go unnoticed by Stormfly nor Slipstream but was uncomented on do to the uneaq circumstances.

After stormfly had her turn it was finally time for glimmer to have her turn as she positioned herself for Hiccup a problem showed up in that she couldn't lift her tail high enough for the viking to penetrate her. She was disappointed for a few seconds before she promptly rolled onto her back exposing her soft underbelly.

Hiccup got the idea right away and laid down on top of her and began thrusting in and out. As he started getting into a rhythm glimmer did something unexpected and bit his shoulder near his neck and injected her venom into him. It surprised hiccup even more that it didn't hurt and in fact increased the pleasure he was feeling making him lose control. But after 3 time he was exhausted and started to fall asleep but as the last moments of consciousness left him he swear he heard a female voice say "I love you"

The next morning hiccup woke to a song sang by many voices that were eerily similar to how the terrible terrors sounded. Confused and curios hiccup stepped outside only to find no one but the dragons and his confusion increased until he heard a voice behind him say "good morning my mate" Hiccup jumped and turn around only to find Slipstream standing there. Hiccup jokingly said "Slipstream I might be going mad I thought I just hear you talk haha"

Slipstream Snickered out "no your not going mad you can understand me and any other dragon now thanks to glimmer giving you the blessing of Tiamat"

Hiccup's jaw dropped and he couldn't say anything as he just stood there looking at his lover in shock.

It took almost an hour for the three dragons to calm down and explain what was happening to Hiccup and what it ment. They also took the time to explain more about the tribe and their relationship with each other.

Hiccup was back to sharpening his sword when he hear a ruckus from the edge of the clearing and when he got there he saw Snotlout with an ax raised into the air over non other than the skrill he had seen yesterday. Hiccup ran and blocked the ax just in time.

Snotlout had a surprised look on his face at first but it quickly turned into an evil grin and exclaimed "so this is where you hide all the time." at witch point hiccup had to roll out of the way of another ax swing this time time aimed at his head.

Hiccup didn't want to kill the bully but he didn't want to die ether so he did his best to simple outlast the bigger boy. Unfortunately luck was not on his side as Snotlout got the upper hand and manage to disamed Hiccup. just as Snotlout raised his weapon to kill hiccup, hiccup raised his hand and something amazing happened as the larger viking was frozen solid in ice.


	5. Chapter 5 prevew

Hiccup Stared at his hands in shock and facinnation for a full minute before blubbering out "What, how did that just happen?"

Glimmer's tail was twitching both in joy and out of nervousness for Hiccups confusion to pass. however instead of him leaping up in joy or snarling in anger, he fainted.

Stormfly smiled "I didn't think he would be that compatible with the blessing! I wonder if he is only able to use the ice abilities or if he can use more? What do you think Glimmer?

Glimmer's mouth opened and closed a couple times before finally finding her voice "He has at least two traits Ice and fire, but he could have more if he's as flexible as he seems plus with how powerful his base mana is I guess he could have all 5 if not summoning abilities."

This had a great effect on the rest of the crowd as murmuring began to tart among the masses until the watcher raised his voice.

Toothless got everyone's attention and stated "we are fortunate that the villagers did not recognise his talents and use such a powerful mage against us. That he is on our side is a blessing from Tiamat herself let us not crowd him. I will ask his rainbow to take him to the home he built after which I would have a word with them." he finished off looking straight at the three dragons in question before returning to his lookout post.

After doing as they were instructed to do with Hiccup the trio went and sat in front of Toothless.

"It seems not only were you successful in finding a human that is willing to mate with our kind but a powerful mage at that. I am proud of your foresight in this matter. we may yet overthrow the queen but he must be trained to use all of his powers." Toothless stated then asked "do you have any idea of who can train him?"

The three looked at each other before ansoring together "we don't know if he is even willing to join in the fight yet." Slipstream continued on "he has only just begun to understand our tangs and we haven't had time to talk to him at length about anything yet. so training may be a bit outside his abilities yet but we hope to be able to start it in a month at the soonest so finding someone to train him at this time was not even in our thoughts yet but if you feel we should start looking then we will."

Toothless frowned. This was not what he expected to hear from them but was a pacent dragon and was in no rush to face the red death anytime soon 'maybe he should train the young human himself' he mused to himself.

Hiccup Bolted up on his bed thinking it had been a dream until he stepped outside and heard the many conversations going on around him. He quickly went over to where the fight had occurred and found snotlout still frozen solid.

At this point one of slipstreams underlings came up behind him a said "master are you okay? I saw leader and mates bring you back to the wooden cave you made."

Hiccup turned around and answered slowly not knowing whether he should cry or not Stated "yes i'm fine for now. Where is Slipstream, Stormfly, and Glimmer?"

"They are with the watcher please go join them master." the speedstinger replied.

Hiccup made his way over to toothless after confirming that's who the watcher was. As he approached the four dragons turned and waited for him to get settled before speaking.

Toothless smiled and at the young boy and started "Hello young inventore, how are you feeling after this morning?"

Hiccup nodded at the Nightfurry saying "I'm okay I think, although I have a lot of questions about it."

okay guys and gals I'm not getting to wright as much as i want at this time because I'm homeless and looking for work, but I promise I will update when I can also it has taken me a couple months to get my local library to unblock so I can even post. so with that out of the way I will have this chapter finished by the end of this month.


End file.
